wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Halcyon
General Peter Halcyon was an officer in the ranks of the Terran Confederation's Space Navy. He served on board the . He has also been mentioned to be a commander (captain) of Tiger's Claw during the Super Wing Commander, and Secret Missions expansions as well. Personal Biography During the Kilrathi War, Colonel Halcyon was assigned to the Tiger's Claw and served as Squadron Commander of the vessel's 88th Carrier Air Wing. In his capacity he briefed, debriefed, evaluated, reassigned, awarded the pilots, and even conducted space funerals on the Outer Deck. In 2653 many of the best pilots served under him on the Claw, and he led his flight wing to victory on several campaigns. Many students strived to get positions there from the Academy.WC1&2UG, pg When rookie pilot Carl T. LaFong was transferred to the Tiger's Claw under Halcyon's command, the Confederation was in the midst of the Vega Campaign in an attempt to liberate the Vega Sector from the clutches of the Kilrathi Empire. Halcyon soon discovered LaFong's potential as an ace fighter pilot, and developed a strong respect for him. Under Halcyon's command, both LaFong, Christopher Blair and their wingmen led the Confederation to victory in the Vega Sector, when they destroyed the Kilrathi Sector Command HQ above the planet Venice. Later that year, Halcyon led his wing during Operation: Thor's Hammer, which was a retaliatory attack for a Kilrathi assault on the Goddard Colony that obliterated the planet's entire population. Halcyon's leadership proved vital to the success of that campaign. During the year 2655, Colonel Halcyon and the Tiger's Claw were sent to eliminate the Kilrathi presence in the Firekka System, where the Confederation had formed an alliance with the native Firekkans. When Ralgha nar Hhallas defected to the Confederation, he and Captain Thorn visited him in his room to question him, equipped with a translator. Halcyon reassured him that his former retainer, Kirha, was not harmed. He also offered to send him to the Confederation High Command to plead his case about an alliance against the Kilrathi Emperor on the next available ship. He and Thorn asked him to consider a chemical interrogation on him. While Halcyon was leading Ralgha to the interrogation room, a Terran crewman attempted to assassinate the Kilrathi, but Halcyon saved his life and apologized; that Terran had lost his family on Goddard. Kilrathi presence increased and Halcyon ordered flying patrols on a four hours on, four hours off schedule. The Captain of the Austin called Halcyon about taking Jeannette Devereaux for the ship's squadron commander. Halcyon replied that he was sorry to see her leave, but glad for her promotion. Back in Confed space, Halcyon went to Flight Deck A-5 to talk with K'Kai who came with her freighter to relate the news from Firekka. Her flock looked injured, distressed and agitated, and could not make heads or tails from what they were saying. Knowing about their friendship, he ordered Hunter to report there, and as soon as he saw him, he looked as if saved from drowning; he dragged Hunter from the sleeve, and ordered him to talk with K'Kai, before leaving hastily. During the time of that campaign, there were rumors that Halcyon would be promoted and transferred to Tactical Command. , Rec Room Because of LaFong's successes, he wanted him to take command of the carrier's fighter squadron. , Debriefing By the end of that year, Halcyon's wing had once again claimed victory for the Confederation when they drove the Kilrathi out of the system. Halcyon's flight wing earned the distinction as one of the finest flight squads in the entire Terran Space Navy, having achieved victory in multiple campaigns throughout the 2650s. By 2656 Halcyon had reached the rank of General. He perished along with everyone on board when the Tiger's Claw was destroyed by Kilrathi stealth fighters while en route to K'tithrak Mang. , Introduction Personality and traits Hunter believe that he and Old Hale had a love-hate relationship; Hunter's disobedence and mischief brought the best out of Hale. He enjoyed dressing him down and he'd be bored without Hunter's mischiefs keeping things "interesting". Category:Terrans Category:Tiger's Claw personnel Category:Terran Confederation Navy officers Category:Characters (SWC) Category:Characters (SM1.5) Category:Characters (Freedom Flight)